Forgetting The Past
by DiniLou
Summary: In times of trouble they say it's best to move on and to forgive and forget. But someone forgot to tell Hermione that it's only a figure of speech. Soon she finds she can't remember anything involving the war and strangely enough, Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, so I've had this story sitting on my computer for a while now and finally decided to publish the first (Well sort of) chapter. I have a bunch of things and events I want to take place in this story and the only thing I'm having trouble with is getting it started. I don't want things to take off two quickly because then in the end everything seems blown out of proportion you know? So I'm going to try to take it slow with these two for the first few chapters, get them to know each other and then I'll see where it leads them.

I don't know when I'll update the next chapter, maybe in a week :P lol maybe later, it kinda depends on how I feel about the next chapter I've written.

Anyway enjoy hopefully, :) The beginning was something I had written for a different stories ending but hey... why not here right? Anyway thanks for choosing my story, it's greatly appreciated on my part 3 Oh, and usually before my chapter starts I post quotes (one's others of myself have written) or song lyrics that suggest the feelings of the story. :) I love quotes.

Anyway Thanks thanks again.

"Forgetting the past is nearly impossible. We cannot forget the memories of what we've faced and what we've done. But we can accept that who we were may not be who we are now, and sometimes some greater force gives us the push to move forward. Sometimes you are removed from what you do know so that you can be shown what you don't know."

* * *

><p>again ;)<p>

Hermione's P.O.V.

In a world so big and confusing, where no one knows just who they were made to be, it's the little things that keep us moving. It isn't the uncertainty that follows every question, nor the uncertainty that demands an answer you cannot give but the uncertainty that pushes you forward searching, the beauty in the simplest things. The things we have now, and the things we try so hard to keep with us every day. What we cherish the most within our hearts and could not possibly ever let go. What we'd fight for, no matter what it is or who they are. No matter what they've done or what they are doing. It can be anything, from the smile of a child do the a cool nights breeze, whatever we hold dear to our hearts is what keeps life worthwhile; keeps us moving, and going.

Many years after the hectic year she spent in school repeating her seventh year did the young brunette find herself standing a few paces back watching a little girl with blonde curly hair put up in pig-tails and brown eyes. She was smiling up to the man currently guiding her through the streets by the strong but gentle touch of a hand. She saw the light in that little girls eyes when she looked up at her father, as he was her whole world, her life support and her wings. Just as her mother was the air she breathed, and the ground below her feet reminding her to live and dream on, and that just like the very ground below her feet, she would always be there while she wandered the world on her own when the time came. Just as the little boy with blonde hair and grey eyes in her father's arms lying fast asleep was an irreplaceable friend, someone to look after and teach, and to learn from and to ask questions with.

She looked at this family of three, and wondered how the little girl could be as fearless as she was while she explored the world that was as new to her as it was to any of them. Without worry or care this little girl took one step at a time onto a new adventure, not afraid she would fall because there was someone there to catch her, not afraid they wouldn't always be there because in her heart, mind, soul or the figure standing next to her, the ones she needed in her life, would always be there for her.

And maybe the little girl had a point already in her life, not to look ten steps ahead as her parents had probably done, but to take it in one step at a time. Do what needs to be done here and today, before moving on to tomorrow. The woman with brown hair watching the family ahead of her knew that as those children grew their opinions would change along with their dreams and desires. But she still hoped that as life became more challenging, more stressful, and disheartening but all the same filled with the light that is love, and that she will remember something her mother forgot.

To take one step at a time, one foot in front of the other, focus on today, think about tomorrow, and remember the past, but don't let it hold you back or in force your decisions. That she would take a breather every now and then, let go, and accept the imperfections in the world and those surrounded around her.

As her gaze directed to the man she smiled. Watching them a few steps back she began to wonder how everything came to be. How did her life end up like this? So perfect?

She couldn't specify when she fell in love with him; she did not know the day nor the time. She couldn't tell you what they were doing or what it was he had said. No, she did not know when she had fallen in love with him. But if she had to guess where everything started she had a pretty good guess.

Potions with the snakes were never enjoyable. With them snickering every time they jinxed Neville's cauldron to explode or when Snape takes away Gryffindor points just because he could. Not to mention the Slytherins were just a foul bunch no matter how easily the time slid by.

After the war many Slytherins had become more accepting to muggle-borns, they still didn't enjoy their presence very much but now a days the only real battles now were your day to day Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

"Be quiet. Today you will be brewing a dreamless sleep potion. Turn to page 571 in Advanced Potion-Making and you will be working with your desk partners. Hand in a sample at the end of class. Begin." Professor Snape instructed in his monotone voice before students were grabbing cauldrons, flipping pages, chopping ingredients, and boiling waters.

Around thirty minutes into the lesson Seamus' cauldron exploded spraying baby blue liquid on him and the unfortunate Patil working beside him who too was now covered in the gooey liquid.

Snape growled and made his way to the back to check on the state of the potion and the two students. He nodded seeing no harm done then said "Ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness and plain incompetence to follow _simple_ directions." He drawled. "Mrs. Granger clean up that mess your incompetent house mates have successfully created." He said before walking back to the front of the class, cloak sweeping behind him adding effect.

She let out a sigh before looking at Harry who nodded signalling he was okay and then walked to the back to help Seamus and Parvati. She never really understood why Snape always insisted _she_ cleaned up the mess another student created; Gryffindor or Slytherin. But she figured it was to take time away from _her _assignment hoping that it would drop her perfect mark and ruin her brightest witch of our age title giving it to a more deserving _Slytherin_. The only upside was the thought made her silently chuckle. _Ferret boy now the brightest _witch_ of our age_ she thought.

"Sorry Hermione." Seamus muttered head lowered as she began uttering spells to clean up their potion and repair their work station.

"It's okay, not your fault." She was just clearing away the baby blue liquid when a sneering voice sounded from just a few seats back on the other side of the room.

"Look at Miss mudblood, thinking she's so great at making potions and cleaning up potions. I bet you think you would never mess up on such a simple task, isn't that right Granger?" Said the blonde boy whose eyes were currently focused on her in torment.

"Shut up Malfoy. Just because you think you're better than everyone else doesn't mean others hold themselves to the same standards. I, unlike_ you_ do not think of myself as 'better than everyone else in every possible way', it is possible for me to mess up just as everyone else. Including _you_ Malfoy." It never ceased to amaze her that after only two comments between the two they could capture the class' attention away from their cauldrons in hopes of a spare between the two rivals.

"Wrong again Granger, where my potion is still simmering and under control, yours looks like it could burst at any moment." He smirked nodding his head in the direction of her cauldron.

She looked over to her cauldron and sure enough bubbles were foaming over, hissing and popping, and splashing the desk tops. Harry who was supposed to be watching the potion had obviously turned to watch the small spat and had forgotten all about keeping the cauldron under control.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." She said as she ran off towards her cauldron muttering spell after spell to keep it under control. However the cauldron had gone past the point of no return and no spell could stop it from exploding. So when it did, Hermione was the one that took on the full blast and was covered in the correct sunny coloured liquid it should have been. She quickly muttered a cleaning spell on herself and the mess was instantly gone however the explosion did not go unnoticed by one Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, for disrupting the class ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. For failing to complete the assigned task of cleaning up another area five points will be taken from Gryffindor. For failing to complete a class assignment ten points will be taken from Gryffindor." He said in his taunting voice, daring her to defend herself. The Gryffindor's groaned as they heard twenty-five points would be taken off but when Professor Snape sent them each a glare they held their breath not wanting anymore points taken from their house.

Meanwhile the Slytherins, including a blonde boy where snickering all throughout the class. And none of them received glares or points taken from their house naturally.

"Professor, I can still complete the potion in the amount of time given." Hermione said calmly knowing anything remotely similar to complaints, whining or arguing would just result in more points from the house. The only thing that would work would be firm acceptance and perseverance. Hopefully.

"No Miss Granger, you are to take Miss Patil, Mr. Finnigan, and yourself up to the hospital wing straight away so Madame Pomfrey can make sure none of you are poisoned or any other _terrible_ injury you may have. It would be dreadful if any of you were harmed." He almost smiled at the girl knowing how she would react. Not handing in an assignment would result in a zero. A zero given to her was unheard of.

"But Professor, I'm fine see-" She tried to reason with her Gryffindor hating professor but the man was stubborn.

"Ten points for arguing against a Professor's order." He said before turning back towards his desk.

With that she swiftly stomped out of the potions class quickly followed by two frightened Gryffindor's and only slowed for a quick 'Sod off Malfoy,' before completely disappearing from the dungeon class room.

It wasn't a long walk to the infirmary. They walked in silent for the most part only apologizing to each other for the loss of house points or being the cause of Hermione's zero. To which she replied, 'It wasn't your fault. That git Malfoy probably jinxed my potion or yours or something. I'll get him that insuferable git.' She snarled before quickening her pace hoping she could get back to potions to hand _something_ in and avoid a zero.

After a few more minutes of silence they were half ran into the infirmary looking completely unharmed.

"Miss Granger, Miss Patil, Mr. Finnigan what can I do for you lot?" Madam Pomfrey asked while she made an empty cot.

"Professor Snape sent us up here after a few minor explosions during potions." She said informing the confused nurse standing before them.

"Very well, I'll do a quick check on you three. Who was hit by an explosion first?" She asked.

Both Parvati and Hermione pointed at Seamus who just smiled sheepishly before taking a step forward so Madam Pomfrey could do her job.

Each inspection only took roughly six minutes but by the time they were all finished and on their way back to class Professor Snape had already demanded all potion samples and released his students from class.

That left Hermione in a very foul mood for the rest of the day and the next day after. She'd get that git, he could be sure of it.

* * *

><p>So there you go, that's the prologue for the rest of the story. I hope you liked it :) Reviews are appreciated and I hope to get the next chapter up soon so that you guys have a better idea of where the story is headed. After the first few chapters if you have anything you would like to add possibly I might see if I can fit it in :)<p>

Thanks for reading 3

-Dini


	2. Forgetting the Darkness

**So Chapter 2 is up. Just on time too, although it was written a week ago :P lol anyway I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think XD**

**BTW I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the cast :'( They are the amazing work of J.K. Rowling XD**

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Six weeks later.<p>

It was the little things that told her something was off. The feeling in the back of her mind that said she wasn't completely up to par. The way her normally superb memory had failed to remember simple details, the way parts of her memories seemed… off as if they were an illusion or the way she seemed to start second guessing her decisions.

It felt like her instinct was no longer an instinct and more of something she had to process first or guess about. As if she didn't know what she would normally do or how she would react in a situation. She was feeling off, not sick or worried and she couldn't really tell you why but she was. At first she considered that when her nightmares appeared less and less it was a good sign, she was moving forward, and just last week she could barely recall said nightmares.

Small things started to seem fuzzy in her mind but soon she forgot the difference and never bothered with the thoughts again. The way she seemed to be confused and unfocused in class told her something was different too. She'd seen things that were unfamiliar to her during class and that was defiantly a new experience for her. She should have known something was off based on her school performances that were unnoticeably steadily dropping. She should have confronted someone with her issue when she should have noticed the differences but she seemed to have forgotten about it later on before she ever had a chance.

She got to a point where she couldn't remember why things had seemed off in the first place and then she'd forgotten that anything was ever off completely. Like her mind and body were taking on a change, and they weren't really on the same page.

So it was completely natural for her to wake up the next morning feeling very light which was a feeling she hadn't felt since… since she didn't know when. She felt calm and peaceful and extremely happy when she woke up in her dorm room. She smiled at the shining window near her bed before jumping up and getting ready for a new day. It wasn't long before she was out through the porthole and on her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast with her friends.

She smiled when she saw her friends all waiting for her to join them. She quickly skipped over towards them and took a seat between Luna and Ron so she was across from Ginny, Neville and Harry. She beamed at each of them before she said "Good morning."

"Morning 'Mione, what's gotten you in such a mood?" Harry asked slightly sceptical.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning feeling light and free." She said smiling at her best friend. He gladly returned the smile.

"That's good. Glad to hear it. You'd think we would deserve that feeling every now and then wouldn't you." He said smiling before starting up a quidditch conversation with Ginny and Ron.

She was slightly confused on his choice of words but they didn't bother her. And she shouldn't really be confused, after all didn't everyone deserve to feel as she did now every once and a while? Yes, she thought they did.

She started filling her plate with food while asking Luna about her day and her plans. She wasn't really all that interested in news on the Blibbering Humdingers or Umgubular Slashkilters but she pretended to be interested anyway.

Luna was a very good friend of hers and she really admired Luna's ability to believe in the improbable. The girl was very much an optimist and no matter what some people said, she thought Luna was close to taking away her title. Brightest witch of their age really should be a title for those willing to explore knowledge of all kinds; the kind taught at school, and the kind you learn through imagination, wonder and experience.

Soon enough breakfast was over and they were on their way to potions with Luna as the acceptance as she was off to charms with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. When they reached the dungeons she practically skipped to her seat and began setting out her quills and parchment.

"Boy 'Mione" Harry said as he plopped down next to her. "You sure are in quite a mood this morning. It's nice to see you so cheerful. You almost look childish actually." He jokingly smiled at her.

She decided she wouldn't bother with Harry's choice of words once again, instead she shoved him slightly by bumping her shoulder into his as he took his seat in between her and Ron. She knew she was in a better mood than usual but was she usually in a mood Harry may have found unpleasant?

"Harry, do you find my usual mood..." She began never being one to beat around the bush though soon she stopped leaving the question hang in mid-air. Her eyes were drawn from her raven haired friend to the archway leading to their dungeons classroom.

"Yes." He said urging her to continue her sentence.

But she barely heard him as her attention was still focused on the doorway. Or more specifically the boy under it.

A fair haired boy had walked in and the lightness of his hair had caught her eye. She looked at him. He was tall, lean; he had an unreadable face, cloudy silver eyes, pale skin, and white blonde hair.

As she watched him take his seat she couldn't help wonder why she never really noticed him until this year. She knew who he was, Draco Malfoy of course. Everyone knew who he was, everyone knew who his family was since they held great power and influence in the wizarding ever since she'd become part of the magical world. She however didn't know why she had never talked to him. He seemed reserved she guessed maybe she just never wanted to bother him, but never speaking a word to him in seven years seemed odd.

She tried to think of anything that may have come to mind but nothing came up. She racked her brain for a moment more but still came up with nothing, a slight tingling had started in her mind and soon she left the topic alone. She normally had an impeccable memory. She could match names to faces and faces to names, usually any information given on any person or topic she could remember.

Even if she never spoke to one person she could place where she'd seen them around the school recently or which classes they had previously had together, but it was obvious to her that this boy was so reserved no information about him had ever really made it her way.

"Mione, what are you staring at?" Harry asked bringing her back from her world of thoughts. She looked back at him to find him following her line of sight, he frowned a little but that was all.

"Nothing Harry, it isn't important. " She said shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts. _Strange._

"So what were you asking me?" He reminded her.

"Oh never mind, it's not a big deal." She smiled reassuringly towards him before focusing on Professor Snape as he came bellowing into the room.

"Today, we will be mixing up a Befuddlement Draught. Causing any unsuspecting person you use this on to become confused and unaware. Even the most extreme versions of these draughts and the ones made by professionals will only last a few hours. No harm can be done with these, though they are useful when escaping dangerous situations." He explained. But she already knew most of that. Even a draught like this prepared by Dumbledore himself would last no longer than three hours on someone. It didn't have many uses but it was indeed useful to know.

With the brief introduction they began preparing their potions and the class flew by. Being in a good mood she decided had many, many upsides. Harry Ron and herself were the first ones to complete their assignment and as Harry went to hand in a labelled portion of their finely conjured potion she and Ron began to clean up. Then slowly other pairs or groups finished and preceded to hand in and clean up until they were dismissed from their class and moving onto the next.

It really was an uneventful day. She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room began doing her homework before finishing her essays and assignments and heading downstairs for supper. It was only a few short hours she was lying awake in bed scanning for anything that related to the blonde boy in potions. Still nothing came to mind though, and she didn't even know why she was searching for him. But her mind soon became muddled with fuzzy details and thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up with an immense feeling of uncertainty. She felt like everything had hit her at once, like all those fuzzy details that faded into nothing of importance had come back as blank space. There were suddenly so many things she couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? She couldn't remember him, or her sixth year, she couldn't remember what seemed like half of her Hogwarts life. Those thoughts and unanswered questions swam through her mind as she sat awake in bed after she woke up in trembles. A bad dream she supposed, only she couldn't remember what it was about.

Suddenly the words Harry spoke the other day came rushing to her mind._ It's nice to see you so cheerful._ _You'd think we would deserve that feeling every now and then wouldn't you._

She decided the only way for her to find out would be to confront the boy who spoke such odd words. Deciding sooner was better than later she quickly got up and got ready to face the day. It was still too early to meet anyone for breakfast so she thought she'd save the questions at breakfast for now so she settled with heading down stairs to Gryffindor Common room.

Surprisingly she spotted a raven haired boy sitting in an armchair staring at the window straight away. She wondered why he was up so early but that hardly mattered as long as he was up.

"Harry?" She said to get his attention. He was caught off guard by the little voice behind him and even more surprise was evident in his eyes as he saw her standing before him.

"What are you doing down here Hermione?" He asked. "The sky won't even be streaked with light for another hour."

"I woke up early and had time to kill. I also came to ask you a question. Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"Bad dreams. Was it the same question you wanted to ask yesterday during potions?" He asked even more confused than the previous day. She knew he was asking himself what could be so important that she would come down looking for him when she would see him in an hour and a half or so anyway as she got up at a normal time but said nothing of it.

"Yes, well along the same lines. You said a few things to me yesterday that made me rather confused." She said explaining her thoughts.

He only nodded to show he was listening as she took a seat in the arm chair across from him.

"You said to me that we 'deserved to feel free' and that it was nice to see me so 'cheerful', what did you mean by that?" She asked him as light confusion danced in his eyes.

" Blimey 'Mione that was it? You had me all worried something was terribly wrong again. I thought for sure you would know what I meant." He said to her.

"What do you mean that was it? And you did it again. What was so terribly wrong the first time? Why would you be worried something terrible was going to happen again?" She asked questions flying out of her mouth right and left. She guessed the questions she'd forgotten had come back just as all the fuzzy details had, only she knew which questions to ask because she didn't know why she should have to ask them.

" Mione what are _you _talking about? The past seven years we've been surrounded by darkness, fighting battles that people thought we were too young to fight but never offered much of a helping hand. I thought it was nice to see you really smiling again and figured your nightmares were going away, that you're getting your life back. I was so happy to see you smiling so much yesterday because it felt like even if we faced such terrors we could bounce back and celebrate a normal life." He asked worry filling his eyes almost completely.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked seconds later very slowly as though if he talked to quick she wouldn't comprehend.

Darkness? Battles? Nightmares? What in Merlin's name was he talking about? What darkness? When did they fight any battles other than duels in Defence Against the Dark Arts? And nightmares, was that like the one she just awoke from? Or what she thought she'd just awoken from?

"Mione? Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked bringing her out of her state of confusion once more.

"Harry, why do I not know what you're talking about?" She asked slowly bringing her eyes up to meet his emerald ones.

"What are _you_ talking about?" He asked getting up to come sit closer to her.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't understand what you are talking about. What darkness, what battles and _what _nightmares? Are you being metaphorical with me because Harry James Potter this is not the time." She exclaimed and scolded.

"What? Hermione how could you not know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about Voldemort; the man that killed my parents, Sirius, and hundreds of muggles and wizards alike. The hold he had on people through fear. And the battles, like the last one, we won the war Hermione." Harry exclaimed. But with every word probably meant to answer her she became more and more confused and afraid.

"And your nightmares Hermione, you told me about them. About what happened during our hunt for Horcruxes; you said it was just like being in the mansion, that you could feel the pain again over and over. You said it was so real you felt like you were there again, you would wake up cold and shivering." He said further elaborating. She just sat their stunned looking at her best friend.

She didn't know what was going on and that was so very new to her. What battles was he talking about? What nightmares? She just woke up from a scary dream but she couldn't remember anything about it, was that the nightmares she told Harry about? No she didn't understand. She wondered for a brief moment if her friend was the one who had gone crazy. But she reminded herself she had been feeling odd lately before she'd felt this sudden calmness.

"Hermione, you're starting to scare me. Say _something._" He pleaded with the bushy haired girl. Shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Harry, who's Voldemort?" She asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Let me know. I'll try to post another chapter up soon, next Wednesday again I guess :)<strong>

**I don't really like starting stories, I like writing all the drama and such but I do enjoy this story.**

**There's another story I'm working on that hasn't been posted yet. I want to but I'm not sure if I should have two going at the same time :P**

**Personally the story that currently isn't being posted is my favorite of the two. It's called Capella, Dramione fanfic as always ;)**

**Summary/Sneak Peek:** "You'll do it Granger. You'll _help_ me look after this child because you can't leave in good conscience knowing I am fully responsible for a _child _you know I care nothing about."


End file.
